A Stronger Leaf
by The Last Hatake
Summary: This will mostly be an original character fic Rated MA because it May contain explicit language and adult themes Kakashi x Tsunade OC x Ino Female Haku x Naruto Shika x Temari and other pairings.May be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A Stronger Leaf**

**I do not own Naruto**

**This will mostly be an original character fic Rated MA because it May contain explicit language and adult themes****Kakashi x Tsunade OC x Temari Female Haku x Naruto and other pairings.**

**Introduction**

**Original Character**

**Name: Kaikashi Hatake ( Kai for short )**

**Parents: Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade**

**Age: 16**

**Blood type: O**

**Blood line: White Chakra, Sharingan, and 2 unknown**

**Height: 3inches taller than his father**

**Weight: Same as his father's**

**Rank: Kage / Sannin level Gennin**

**Teammates: Naruto, Haku Sakura + Sasuke (originally Sakura + Sasuke)**

**Jounin Sensei: Kakashi Hatake **

**Prized Jutus: Chidori Rasengan**

**Ninja of: Cloud (Anbu) + Leaf (Gennin)**

**Hair Color/Style : long all white with natural crimson and blonde goes strait down**

**Eye Color: Crystal like Crimson irises with crystal like white pupils**

**Appearance: Kakashi's carbon copy just in all black with a black version of the Hokage robes but instead of fire at the bottom its crimson lighting and instead of the kanji for fire shadow it lighting shadow with the kanji Death Shadow of above it. And a crimson and black version of the Anbu attire with a black version of the Hokage robes but instead of fire at the bottom its crimson lighting and instead of the kanji for fire shadow it lighting shadow with the kanji of Death Shadow above it.(when in Anbu.) **

**Hobbies: Same as Tsunade's just better at it.**

**Bio: Clan super genius awakened and mastered Sharingan at 3 and Mangekyou Sharingan at 4. Can't say anymore without revealing the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Stronger Leaf**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**Hidden Cloud Village Raikage's office a 15 yr. old Kaikashi Hatake and his team of Anbu called the Anbu Death Shadow have just returned from what would be their last mission together giving their report to the 4****th**** Raikage. Raikage sama I would like to report the mission to steal the forbidden scrolls from Iwa a complete success with no casualties unless you count the fifthteen Anbu I practiced my Chidori Rasengan on or the ten Yugito (Raikage's daughter vessel of the Two tailed Cat 12 yrs. old by the way) practiced her Chain Lighting on then there was/is no casualties. Well good work team. Oh! Kaikashi I want to thank you for all your services to me and this village as well as country. Kaikashi: Raikage sama why are you thanking me when I haven't even retired yet? The reason for my thank you is I recently got word from your Hokage that should are to return to the Leaf village now although I don't know what for anyways he sent your father Kakashi to retrieve you. But as we know this village and country is quite fond of you I've decide to name you the Godamine (5****th****) Raikage for when I either die or retire which ever one comes first. I will be doing this tomorrow at you sixteenth birthday/farewell celebration. Thanks Raikage sama was Kaikashi's only reply before they were dismissed to go about their on doing. As they walk through the streets of Kumo (name of the Cloud village) Kaikashi decides he would make a quick trip to the Sand village Suna to see his girl friend. Yugito not being one to leave her surrogate big brother's side decides she would go with him although everyone knew she really wanted to see Gaara. So with that decided the group went their seperate ways with the adult members going to the bar and the sibs heading to Suna.**

** Backing in the Leaf village Konoha three furious people stands in front the 3****rd**** Hokage within his office in what appears to be a huge argument with him all sharing the same views. These three people are Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, Kurenai the Genjutus Mistress and Asuma the Chain Smoker and son of the 3****rd****. Jiraiya: What the hell is this? Why the fuck have you summoned me here, you do know you're interrupting my research. Asuma: He wants you to train Naruto Uzamaki. Kurenai: Yeah! He also wants us to take in a ninja from the Cloud to be on our Gennin squad so he sent Kakashi to go get him. So who's team he's going to be on? asked Jiraiya. Kakashi's stated the 3****rd**** in a tired tone. Jiraiya: Are you fucking crazy old man? 1. We're enemies with the Cloud. 2. Why can't Kakashi train Naruto? And 3. What makes you think I'll agree to train this Naruto? A now angry Hokage: 1. I am not crazy. 2. The Cloud nin I have Kakashi retrieving has the Sharingan. 3. Naruto is the son of the 4****th**** Hokage which makes him your grandson and before you ask I only told you they both died during the battle with the Nine tailed Fox is to protect him from both his father's and grandfather's enemies at the time. However it wasn't a lie when I told your son died and for that I'm sorry. Now as for this Cloud nin well it simple the Leaf is strong ,but could be stronger. Within this village so far we have few with the element of wind, to be exact there's you Asuma, and you Jiraiya and quite possibly Naruto and Shikamaru as well. However we only have one ninja with the element of lighting and that's Kakashi. Every other element we're good with. Besides that this Cloud nin is the only one that can help us get Tsunade the Slug Sannin and Legendary Healer back if at all. **

** As this was going on Kakashi was reaching the boarder between fire and lighting country when he was spotted by Tsunade and Shizune holding Tsunade's pig coming out of a Casino after Tsunade losing yet again. Tsunade: Hey, Kakashi where you heading? Shizune: Mission to Cloud and solo at that, why is it that anytime there's a mission to the Cloud village let alone lighting country, you're always sent by yourself? Tsunade: It because his once great and now deceased clan made all of lighting country, they just didn't both to take control over it , but it really because his clan originated from there that he's the only one besides another that would be allowed to go there without no hostility towards them. But yeah why are you heading towards lighting Kakashi? To retrieve our son was his only reply before stating they were welcome to join him and not to worry. So with that said the little group hurries over the boarder on their towards the Cloud village. As they were making their way to Kumo Kaikashi and Kimiko were just returning from Suna and were just about a quarter mile ahead of Kakashi's group and were just entering the Cloud gates were they decide to go get a drink before heading home to the Raikage Tower. When Kakashi's group finally arrived he was told that his son had just returned from Suna on a mission of pleasure and he'd be able to find most likely at the bar across the street from the Raikage Tower or in the Tower itself either training or doing paperwork.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Stronger Leaf**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

**3 Day time skip**

**At the Academy within the Leaf village Iruka accompanied by the Hokage, Jiraiya, Kurenai and Asuma stood in front the class as Iruka called this year's group of gennin. Iruka : Before we begin I would like to say that this year's rookie of the year is Sasuke Uchiha . A heart filled Sakura and Ino : I knew you could do Sasuke. Sasuke: Hn. Iruka: Teams for this year are Team 7: Sasuke, Sakura and it appears there is a mystery member on this that will be revealed later. Sakura turns to Ino: Cha, true love wins this time. Your Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Who's not here right now. Team 8: Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Your Jounin sensei is Asuma. As Iruka say Asuma steps forward. Team 10: Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Your Jounin sensei is Kurenai. As he said Kurenai steps forward. Sasuke: Looks like the dead last Naruto doesn't have a team. Iruka: That's because his sensei is the as his father the 4****th**** Hokage's sensei his grandfather Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. Iruka turns to Jiraiya, Kurenai, and Asuma: well you guys are free to leave now that you have your teams. Just as they finished responding with they want to see who the mystery person is on Team 7 there was a dual scream of Dynamic Entry followed closely by an explosion of glass and wood filling the room with a cloud of dust. As the cloud settle the forms of Gai and his carbon copy Rock Lee were seen congratulating each other for a perfect ten entrance. Not too far behind was Gai's other two students Neji and Tenten standing by the entrance anime styled sweat dropped like everyone else in the room by the two's antics ( by the way I forgot to mention everyone is wearing the same thing they wear in the anime right now.) Iruka angrily: Gai what are you and your team doing here and you and Lee are gonna fix that door and window you broke, or I'll go find Shizune and I'll inform her of the feelings you have for her. With that said Gai gives the responds of wanting his team to meet the other teams and get to know them, but as he and Lee move to repair the damage they made in comes Kakashi, Tsunade mystery student (their son) and Shizune with pig in hand. As Kakashi walks in he turns to Gai and says you idiot before turning to look back at the damage he knew Gai had something to do with. At this point Iruka smiles at Gai before walking over to Shizune and revealing to her Gai's secret love for her causing her to blush as she looks at Gai, the pig to squeal in joy and Kakashi and Tsunade to laugh. Kaikashi on the other hand went over to the 3****rd**** Hokage and handed him the Raikage's Bingo book and told him to channel chakra into the first name in it. Once every thing had settled down some as Jiaraiya was about to say something about the 3****rd**** being right about this Cloud nin and Tsunade Gai turns to Kakashi and states, so Kakashi I see your Flames of Youth have just double as you now have your own carbon copy. Kakashi who had taken to reading his book looked up and said, um you say something Gai causing almost everyone to sweat drop at this, Gai to spout off about Kakashi and his cool hip attitude, before Tsunade cut him off stating that Kakashi's "carbon copy" wasn't a carbon copy but their son causing the 3 Jounin ( Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma), the 1 of the Sannin (Jiraiya) and the Chunin (Iruka) to scream what and faint, but not before Gai goes on about how Kakashi's Flames of youth have just tripled causing almost everyone to sweat drop with the expection of Kaikashi who just quietly stood there remaining indifferent. As everything settled down the 3****rd**** went into a brief moment of shock that quickly turned into fear as he looked from what he saw in the Bingo book to Kaikashi, before forcing himself to regain his composure. With his composure regained he then turns to Kakashi and Tsunade, you two haven't look through this yet have you he asked? In unison they both responded, didn't really need to seeing as how he was named the 5****th**** Raikage for when the 4****th**** Raikage either dies or retires which ever one comes first 3 days ago on his 16****th**** birthday. Well then you really don't know how deadly your son is and how lucky you are Kakashi to have him on your Gennin squad. What?! Was Kaikashi's reply finally letting his presence be known and voice heard. The 3****rd**** looked at him and said we'll talk in a moment. Ino now took this time to check him out instantly falling in love with his long white hair naturally highlighted crimson and blonde. She then let her eyes trail down the rest off him to see that he indeed did look exactly like his father except in all black and wearing his own version of what will come to be his Kage robe with the kanji for Death Shadow over the kanji for lighting shadow on the back and crimson lighting at the bottom, before she decided he was drop dead sexy in it and started mentally undressing him before he picked up on her thoughts and turned to her sending her a telepathic message saying he was already taking but not before complimenting her on her natural beauty causing himself to mentally blush and her to both mentally and physically blush bringing all the students attention to them. While this was going one the adults gathered near the 3****rd**** to hear what he had to say. 3****rd****: Well where should I start? Hm! Well we all heard of the Cloud's (Kumo) Death Shadow right? To this everyone agreed including the students who now had their focus back on the third. 3****rd****: Well what if I told you that Kakashi's and Tsunade's son and Kumo's Death Shadow is one in the same. At this there is a collective scream of what and all eyes were back on Kaikashi. Tsunade: You're kidding right (kind of still in shock.) Yeah! According to this he became an elite Jounin of Cloud at the tender age of two, an age where most would still be in their diapers. 3****rd**** to Kakashi so I guess the saying about your once great clan is true, you are natural born Anbu assassins. The 3****rd**** continuing to read from the Bingo book, it also says here that at the age of 3 he joined the ranks of Anbu Black Ops and created and lead a section of Anbu more deadly than our Root Anbu called the Anbu Soul Reapers and he also awakened and Mastered the Sharingan on his third birthday on a mission in Wind Country where he fought Itachi who secretly betrayed us and became part of an organization of missing nins known as the Akatsuki (Red Cloud) and his fellow members. The reason he awakened the Sharingan was he was pissed off that his date with the Kazekage's daughter was ruined by them. A year later he awakened and mastered his form of the Mangekyou Sharingan for the same reason again on his birthday and we could conclude that why Itachi did what he did to get his. Well now that's out of the way he's done 900 S rank Anbu Missions (all solo) and 1000 A rank Anbu missions all completed with no causalities on his side. He retired four days ago because I requested his return to this village. And his most prized jutus and weapon of choice for assassination is a double s rank jutus he created and perfected at the age of two called the Chidori Rasengan. At this both Jiraiya and Kakashi were in a state of disbelief and had requested to see this jutus for themselves.**

**20 minutes later**

**We now have everyone gather on the academy roof. With this the first person to speak is Kakashi. So we all just introduce ourselves, you know likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Well why don't you go first sensei, you know to show us how it's done says Sakura. A truly irritated Kaikashi: I'll go first, my name's Kaikashi Hatake son of Kakashi Hatake and Tsunade. Likes few, dislikes many, hobbies you don't want to know and dreams none of your damn business. What do you know he he's just like you Kakashi the 3****rd**** laughs out. Ino accidentally thinks out loud "damn I only really learn his name, but he's so damn sexy even with all his mystery and mumbles to bad he is taken." At this Kai ducks his head to hide the blush threaten to show through his black mask. Ino to blushes as she realize what she just said causing everyone to laugh and Tsunade to pick on her by choosing her to go next. A still blushing Ino, my name is Ino Yamanaka but before she can finish Shizune cuts her off saying your likes are obvious, dislikes are whomever is dating the young silently cursing his luck while trying to hide his blush Kaikashi over there hobbies shopping and pissing your best friend Sakura off and your dream is to become one of the greatest female ninjas ever along with date and solve the mystery of the still silently cursing his luck and trying to his blush Kaikashi. All poor Ino could do was blush madly and nod her head. **

**After everyone introduced themselves Kaikashi gets ready to leave to go train a little before he heads to a casino when he's stop by Kakashi and Jiraiya who reminded him that still he has to show them his Chidori Rasengan in which to he replies he's sure everyone there wants to see it, but they would have to know what the Chidori and Rasengan look like individually and what they do first, before he ask Naruto to train with him and turns to leave but not before saying good bye to Ino. **

**Training with Kai and Naruto**

**Here we have our heroes currently at the hot springs (co-ed) sitting crossed leg on top the water currently in a deep state of meditation or at least that's what it look like to those on the outside. What was really going on was rather getting Naruto acquainted with the Nine tails so that Naruto could being learning to use, control and harness its limitless chakra . (**_**Kai had already warped the time and space around the hot springs making their so far three hr training a three yr training, and had Naruto's taijutus to level that is just below Rock Lee's and his ninjutus arsenal to a total of 500 jutuses and his control to 3/4ths that of a Hyuga . Also talks through the mind will also be written like this.)**_** Within Naruto's mind, **_**Kyuubi I would like for you to allow Naruto access to your chakra when ever he wants and for you to teach him how to properly use it even when he's asleep, we both know he doesn't want to be seen as weak and you don't want to be seen as having a weak vessel. Ok you got me their Hatake so I'll do it but Naruto mustn't be afraid of the chakra that going to soon be passing through you, embrace it and knowledge of how to control it shall come with it, so what do you say Kit? Naruto: I'll do it but I was wondering if your chakra could give me some sort of cool bloodline if I stored some of it in my eyes. So you want a bloodline to fine I'll give you telepathy and telekinesis but the hatake will have to teach you how too properly use them cause I'm tired so get out Kyuubi yelled.**_** And with that Naruto was thrown out of him mind while Kai walked out back into the concussion world just as the girls were stepping in unnoticed until Ino notice a topless Kai and Naruto at center of the springs just as they were entering a battle stance with their demonic chakra begin to take form. Seeing this through Ino's eyes the scene could only described as beauty in it purest form which caused her to let a squeal like one of those damn fan girls Kai fears greatly drawing the girls attention and ultimately to her line of focus .**

**Kaikashi's POV**

_**Fuck! D-don't t-tell m-me t-those damn fan girls found me.**_

**Naruto's POV**

_**That sounded like Ino, this should be fun.**_

**Hey Kai you should check and see where that noise came from. Naruto shut the fuck up. And with that Kai's entire being visibly tensed as he slowly turned around and froze. Mean while in the time it took Kai to turn around the rest of the girls had already gotten dressed and made it over to Naruto who they began dragging away.**

**At the Casino**

**Tsunade's once again is losing and right now needs a distraction so she can make an escape without being noticed so she wouldn't have to pay her losses. Tsunade: **_**Damn I need a distraction.**_** Just as the thought comes as if on que Naruto comes bursting the casino doors at speeds the just below Rock Lee's and comes a screeching halt the gang followed shortly by a out of breath Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. 3****rd**** Hokage: Naruto what gotten into you that have you running like that? Yeah Naruto! We remember you being that fast, says Sakura. Gai to Iruka: How the hell were you training them his speed is just below Lee's? Iruka: He never used to be that fast. Sasuke: How did you get so fast dobe? Naruto: First the name is Naruto not dobe and as for how I got this fast, Kaikashi's training. Sakura how the hell did you get that fast in just three hours? Cause when we got to the coed hot springs you guys were meditating and you guys been there for hours? Naruto: Correction although to you we been there four hours and trained three, we actually been there four years and it took me three years to get this speed and one year two fully gain access two both my chakras although I have control 3/4ths that of a ****Hyuga thanks to Kashi sensei's manipulation of time and gravity jutus here he place on the hot springs. Hinata: Well Naruto you left your top there and I must say the training he put you through as really paid of your body. Sakura: You know I'll have to agree. Sasuke: Wasn't Ino there with you guys and I can't help but notice Kai is not here either.**


End file.
